Light
by milloneko
Summary: Cree que su vida es normal, dejando atrás ese pasado doloroso. Lo que no espera es que la realidad no es realmente como cree. La oscuridad puede encontrarse hasta en el lugar mas iluminado.


_Bueno aquí os dejo una historia que me lleva tiempo rondando la cabeza. Ya la había escrito hace tiempo y sinceramente no me acordaba de ella hasta que hoy haciendo limpieza la encontré. No se puede decir que es la misma historia ya que la modifique casi completamente. No me convencía en ninguno de los aspectos y decidí volver a empezar. _

_Os dejo aquí el primer capítulo, espero que os guste y que dejéis muchos reviese. _

_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, solo la trama de esta historia._

_Y sin más dilación espero que disfruten de este primer capítulo._

_(Lo siento por si es muy corto)_

I

Iba maldiciendo, corriendo cuesta abajo intentado no resbalar en el intento de llegar sana y salva al bar donde había quedado. Ese día llovía a raudales, hacia niebla y para ser verano hacia frio.

Sonreí a más no poder al encontrarse enfrente de la puerta del bar, por fin había llegado. El único problema era que estaba literalmente empapada. Con un suspiro entre en el lugar mirando alrededor para encontrar a sus amigos. Era su lugar de encuentro en días así, se trataba de un bar cerrado, con una barra al fondo, unas cuantas mesas y una gran televisión de plasma en la que siempre se veían los videoclips de las canciones que estaban sonando en ese momento. Detrás de una gran cristalera se encontraban las mesas de billar y de futbolín así como unas cuantas mesas para jugar a las cartas. Era un bar reconocido por aquellos a los que les gustara jugar al póker ya que todos los fines de semana se celebraban timbas pasadas altas horas de la noche. Era el típico bar de pueblo, pero que nosotros atesorábamos como si fuera nuestra propia casa.

Me acerque a la barra para pedir una cerveza y de paso preguntarle al camarero donde estaban mis amigos. Después de recibir la información me dirigí hacia la parte trasera del bar. Allí se encontraban las mesas exteriores, que últimamente eran muy concurridas por el hecho de que ahora estaba prohibido el fumar dentro de los locales. Y allí los encontré, montando el mismo escándalo que siempre y cantando la canción que estaba sonando en esos momentos. Se trataba de la canción Eye of the Tiger de Survivor. Jim y Sassy estaban de pie imitando un combate de boxeo mientras los demás los animaban.

Me senté disimuladamente al lado de Temari, ella al darse cuenta se giro hacia mí y empezó a reírse de mis pintas. No nos olvidemos de que tanto mi ropa como mi pelo estaban encharcados en agua. La mire entrecerrando los ojos y gire la cabeza dándole un sorbo a mi bebida.

Todos los días eran igual, no era que yo no me lo pasara bien, sino todo lo contrario, me encantaba estar con mis amigos pero sentía que faltaba algo. Algo de emoción en mi vida. Pero una emoción sana, ya había pasado suficiente dolor en mi vida y mi cupo estaba lleno.

El día llegaba a su fin y me despedí de mis amigos. Salí a la calle entrando en un coche rojo que estaba en la acera de enfrente y el coche arranco.

-Hola Tommy- se trataba de mi padre. Mi padre adoptivo. Cuando yo era aun muy pequeña mis padres murieron en un accidente de coche cuando me iban a ir a buscar a casa de mi abuela. Ella era mi único pariente de sangre que quedaba, pero murió al año de cáncer. Así fue como me adopto la familia Haruno. Pero la felicidad tampoco duro mucho, la que había sido mi madre adoptiva durante ocho años murió dando luz a mi hermana pequeña Wendy.

-Sakura- dijo conduciendo y mirando al frente- lo siento mucho pero no podrás salir durante una buena temporada.

Tarde muy poco en procesar lo que me acababa de decir. No lo entendía, hacía años que no me comportaba de una manera incorrecta, vamos hacia bastante tiempo que había pasado mi etapa de adolescente incomprendida y repulsiva.

-¿Y la razón es?- dije manteniendo la calma para no gritarle en la cara. Tenía muchos planes para este verano. En esos planes estaban incluidos dos festivales de música y una acampada en la playa con mis amigos, obviando el hecho de las múltiples fiestas a las que había sido invitada. ¡Por favor era verano! Y los veranos estaban para disfrutarse no para quedarse encerrada en casa.

-Pues es simple, el abuelo está enfermo por lo que la abuela tiene que quedarse a cuidarlo y...

- Entonces solo queda Sakura para quedarse con la niña- dije cortándolo y rodando los ojos.

- Correcto, de esta manera estarás mas en casa, porque si fuera por ti ya ni siquiera vendrías a dormir, que es lo único que haces.

- Por favor, no eres el más indicado para decirme lo que yo hago. Si estuvieras mas en casa no tendría que venir la abuela a cuidar de Wendy todos los días. Así que mejor no hables mas- prefería no entrar más en ese tema. Realmente su vida se centraba en su trabajo, solamente se fijaba en nosotras cuando le interesaba. No podía culparlo, porque yo también había sufrido mucho cuando su mujer había muerto. Pero tenía dos hijas y una de ellas necesitaba especialmente un padre. Eso era algo que no le podía perdonar. Wendy casi no había recibido el amor de un padre.

-Ya hablamos de esto Sakura- dijo suavizando sus facciones.- De todas maneras no te estoy pidiendo que la cuides a tiempo completo, todos los días. Podrás salir de vez en cuando pero no tantas veces como sueles hacerlo.

Asentí y gire la cara agradeciendo de cierta manera que haya cambiado de tema.

Adentrándonos en el barrio residencial nos dimos cuenta de que la casa que estaba en venta, justo en frente de la nuestra, había sido comprada ya que había dos camiones de mudanza obstaculizándonos el paso. Mi padre ya cansado empezó a tocar la bocina del coche. Rápidamente al darse cuenta del jaleo aparecieron dos chicos de la otra parte de un camión.

Los dos eran altos, debían de rondar mi edad sobre los 19 o 20. Los dos tenían un cuerpazo, uno era rubio y con unos ojos resplandecientes de color azul. El otro tenía el pelo azabache a juego con sus ojos. Realmente no eran de este planeta. Me quede hipnotizada viéndolos, eran como ángeles caídos del cielo. La voz de mi padre me hizo caer en la realidad y me abofetee mentalmente. ¿Desde cuándo babeaba así por un chico? Sakura baja a la tierra y piensa con claridad estúpida. Ya centrada me di cuenta de que mi padre había salido del coche y que había ido a saludar a esos extraños. El rubio hablaba entusiasmadamente con él mientras que el moreno mantenía una cara seria, se debió de dar cuenta de mi insistente mirada porque giro su cara hacia mí.

Y así todo se volvió negro.


End file.
